Cook (Lumbridge)/Dialogue
Before starting Cook's Assistant * Cook: What am I to do? * 1. '''What's wrong? ** '''Cook: '''Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear. I'm in a terrible mess! It's the Duke's birthday today, and I should be making him a lovely big birthday cake. ** '''Cook: I've forgotten to buy the ingredients. I'll never get them in time now. He'll sack me! What will I do? I have four children and a goat to look after. Would you help me? Please? ** 1. (I'm always happy to help a cook in distress.) - Yes, I'll help you. *** Cook: Oh thank you, thank you. I need milk, an egg and flour. I'd be very grateful if you can get them for me. *** Player: So where do I find these ingredients then? *** 1. Where do I find some flour? **** Cook: There is a Mill fairly close, go North and then West. Mill Lane Mill is just off the road to Draynor. I usually get my flour from there. **** Cook: Talk to Millie, she'll help, she's a lovely girl and a fine Miller. *** 2. How about milk? **** Cook: There is a cattle field on the other side of the river, just across the road from Groats' Farm. **** Cook: Talk to Gillie Groats, she look after the Dairy Cows - she'll tell you everything you need to know about milking cows! *** 3. '''And eggs? Where are they found? **** '''Cook: I normally get my eggs from the Groats' farm, on the other side of the river. **** Cook: But any chicken should lay eggs. *** 4. (Actually, I know where to find this stuff.) - I've got all the information I need. Thanks. **** END ** 2. (I can't right now, Maybe later.) - No, I don't feel like it. Maybe later. *** Cook: '''Fine. I always knew you Adventurer types were callous beasts. Go on your merry way! *** '''END * 2. (Can you make me a cake?) - You're a cook, why don't you bake me a cake? ** Cook: *sniff* Don't talk to me about cakes... ** Player: 'What's wrong? ** ''The dialogue jumps to option 1. * '''3. '''You don't look very happy. ** '''Cook: No' I'm not. The whole world is caving around me - I am overcome by dark feelings of impeding doom. ** 1. 'What's wrong? *** ''The dialoge jumps to option 1. ** '''2. I'd take the rest of the day if I were you. *** Cook: No, that's the worst thing I could do. I'd get in terrible trouble. *** Player: Well, maybe you need to take a holiday... *** Cook: That would be nice, but the Duke doesn't allow holidays for core staff. *** Player: Hmm, why not run away to the sea and start a new life as a Pirate? *** Cook: My wife gets sea sick, and I have an irrational fear of eyepatches. I don't see it working myself. *** Player: '''I'm afraid I've run out of ideas. *** '''Cook: I know I'm doomed. *** Player: 'What's wrong? *** ''The dialogue jumps to option 1. * '''4. Nice hat! ** Cook: Err thank you. It's a pretty ordinary cooks hat really. ** Player: Still suits you. The trousers are pretty special too. ** Cook: It's all standard cook's issue uniform... ** Player: '''The whole hat, apron, stripey trousers ensemble - it works. It makes you look like a real cook. ** '''Cook: I am a real cook! I haven't got time to be chatting about Culinary Fashion. I'm in desperate need for help! ** Player: 'What's wrong? ** ''The dialogue jumps to option 1. While in the middle of Cook's Assistant * '''Cook: How are you getting on with finding the ingredients? * Player (no ingredients): I haven't got any of them yet, I'm still looking. ** Cook: Please get the ingredients quickly. I'm running out of time! The Duke will throw me into the streets! * System:'' 'You still need to get: (Any of these:) A bucket of milk. A pot of flour. An egg. * '''1. I'll get right on it. ** END * 2. Can you remind me how to find these things again? ** The dialogue jumps to "Before Starting Cook's Assistant", option 1.1